Trapped!
by ReadMyFanficsPlease
Summary: Scarlett host a new competition show disguised as a season of Total Drama. Once the fourteen competitors get there and complete their first challenge, they realize they're actually playing for their lives. How many of them will make it out of the Facility? Read to find out!


The episode starts off with a scene of a giant building in the background. It zooms down to the front door to show Scarlett standing in front of it. She smirks evilly. "Welcome to the newest reality show! I'm Scarlett. You may recognize me from my time on Total Drama. This will sort of be like that, only a lot scarier for our participants. You see, our applications were disguised as just another season of Total Drama, but the fourteen unsuspecting _victims_ will be put to the most difficult test of their lives! They will be trapped in this facility behind me for however long it takes for them to escape."

She walks in front of a bus and continues speaking, "The way this show works is they're all on one big team! They want to help each other! If everyone makes it through a challenge and progress into the next room, they won't have to vote anyone out! However, if someone doesn't make it into the next room before the challenge is over, they're out! If multiple people are left behind, the people who made it out will have to vote on who they want to eliminate. The difference between Total Drama and this show is: you want to avoid elimination at all cost. If you get 'eliminated' you will promptly be killed. Not only are you capable of being killed by being eliminated, some of the challenges may result in some casualties."

The bus door opens and Scarlett smirks once again, "Let's introduce our unsuspecting cast!" The first one off the bus is a tall, rather fit teen male. He was wearing a purple robe and black pants. He had a very clear plastic crown on a bed of messy brown hair. "Ryan!" The teen smirks, "That's right! The King and the winner of this season has arrived!" He walks past Scarlett and stands next to the door to the facility.

The next contestant off the bus is a girl of average height, wearing very poppy clothes. She has blonde hair with a pink streak through it. Scarlett greets her, "Welcome to the show Taylor." "Thank you! I'm looking forward to taking a break from my tour for this!" Taylor walks by and stands next to Ryan her smirks at her. A short Hispanic boy comes out next, "Is it hot in here? Or is it that blonde over there?" He shoots Taylor finger guns and she gives him a look of disgust. Scarlett introduces the boy, "Manuel!"

Scarlett looks down at her watch, "we're running out of time and we still have eleven more contestants to introduce. Rapid fire!

...Eve!" A girl with long black hair in a black dress with black tights is the next one off. She scoffs, "Whatever."

"...Dexter!" A boy with short black hair is the next one off the bus. He has round glasses and white jacket with a black undershirt. He's wearing a simple pair of khakis. He takes his spot wordlessly.

"...Willow!" A girl with shoulder length red hair steps off the bus next. She's wearing a black dress with intricate red patterns decorating it. She has knee high black socks to tie the look together. She looks over all the contestants before taking a spot next to Dexter.

"...Lucas!" A blonde boy comes off the bus with tons of energy. He's wearing a fairly plain sweatshirt and jeans. "What do you call a bus full of teenagers?" Everyone just looks at him with a plane face, "Okay, tough crowd." He takes his spot among the others.

"...Patricia!" A tall girl with short, curly brown hair is off the bus next. She's wearing a survivalist jacket, khaki shorts, and a fanny pack. She smirks at the other competitors and takes her spot.

"...Freddy!" A boy with dirty blonde hair starts coming out of the bus, but trips and face plants on the ground. He gets up and brushes himself off, "Happens all the time." He's wearing a white and blue striped shirt with jeans.

"...Sarah!" A bookish looking girl steps out next. She has a cute pair of classes, straight brown hair, a turtleneck sweater, and black tights. She looks at everyone, opens her mouth to say something, then shakes her head and takes her spot in the group.

"...Daniel!" A boy with plain brown hair comes out. He has a collared shirt green polo and khakis. "Hey guys." He takes his spot in the group.

"...Stella!" Stella jogs off the bus and strikes a pose. She has a red workout shirt on and black joggers. "The winner is here!" She jogs over to the others and stands next to Daniel.

"...William!" A cool guy steps off the bus. He has slicked back black hair, sunglasses, a leather jacket which he pops the collar of as he's stepping off. He has a white t-shirt underneath and has a very plain pair of jeans on. "Sup" He walks over and takes his spot.

"Lastly! Nina!" A pale girl, ginger girl steps off the bus next. She's wearing glasses and a pink and white sweatshirt, she's wearing white jeans. "Hey guys! It's your friendly neighborhood artsy girl!" She walks over and takes her spot among the other thirteen.

Scarlett takes a step in front of all of them, "Alright! You've all already been explained most of the rules so let's just get to the first challenge! Let's walk into the facility!" The fifteen of them walk into the facility. Scarlett tells the contestants to remain in the room and she goes off to a side room. All doors in the room has a sheet of metal slide down in front of them having them all locked in. In the middle of the room a staircase opens up. Scarlett begins to talk over the loudspeaker, "Okay. The first challenge is right down that staircase, please head on down." The contestants head down and then the staircase closes behind them.

Once they step in the room they all see fourteen tables. Each one takes a spot at one revealing a slide puzzle. Towards the back of the room is a small obstacle course leading to a door. A tv flickers on in the corner of the room. It shows Scarlett and she begins speaking, "Alright, the first challenge is to complete the slide puzzle. As you can see it's just a bunch of tiles of four different colors. Red, yellow, green, and blue. Each corner represents one color. You have to reorganize the colors to have the colors in their own corners. The three red in the red corner and onward. After that you guys will have to go through the obstacle course and get through the door. You guys have fourteen minutes to get through this challenge. Remember if you don't complete the challenge you will be up for elimination."

She's about to start the challenge when she acts like she remembers something else, "Oh and one more thing the prize for winning this season is fourteen million dollars! That's one million for each of you if we somehow manage to get out of here with no eliminations." Everyone begins cheering. "One more thing, the less people who win, the higher your split will be. If you're the only winner, you get all fourteen million dollars." This causes the contestants to share some looks. Dexter smirks, as does Stella.

"Go!" Scarlett disappears from the screen and is replaced by a timer starting at 14:00. It begins ticking down and the contestants begin to work on their slide puzzles.

**(Confessionals)**

Dexter, "I'm sizing up my competition, Patricia seems to be a big threat. She seems to be a survivalist of some sort and that scares me. Those people have so many strengths. I want to make my split of the money as big as possible so I plan on eliminating some of these characters."

xx

Patricia, "This will be fun! I don't plan on ever losing a challenge. I don't care how much money I get. Any of it will help!"

xx

Eve, "This seems to be an interesting group of characters. They're probably all losers."

xx

Freddy, "I suck at everything! There's no way I make it to the end of this show.."

**(End of Confessionals)**

The clock is now at 12:39 and Dexter and Patricia have already finished. They both elected to stay in the room and help the others finish the parkour. Dexter has ulterior motives though. Sarah, Ryan, and Nina all get through the puzzle. Patricia easily helps all of them through the parkour. Dexter goes back to help with puzzles.

Freddy calls over Dexter, "Dude! You're smart! Please help me, I have no idea what's going on!" Dexter scoffs, "Okay loser." He quickly does his puzzle and sends him over to Patricia who helps him out.

**(Confessionals)**

Sarah, "First one out of the challenge... Cool. I'm kind of nervous to be here. I'm pretty shy and scared of about everything."

xx

Ryan, "The King is safe for another challenge! As if it could go any other way! That fourteen million will be mine! Haha!"

xx

Nina, "Puzzles come easy to me, well at least slide puzzles. You have to put all the colors in the right place, much like art!"

xx

Freddy, "Geez, I would have never figured out that puzzle. At least we have some nice people around to help the losers like me."

**(End of Confessionals)**

Manuel finishes his puzzle and Patricia goes to help him and he denies, "Nah. I can do this. Plus, I have to impress you." He shoots her a wink and easily does the course. The camera cuts over to Taylor who had just finished her puzzle with the help of Dexter. She goes over to the obstacle course where Eve is trying her hardest.

"Hi! You're Eve right?" Eve glares at the girl, "Look, don't try to befriend me. Preppy poppy girly girls like you don't get along with girls like me." Taylor gives a frown, "I want to be friends with everyone though!" Eve scoffs, "Whatever." They both finish the challenge. William runs over to the parkour, "Quick guys! You only have about six minutes left! Or not, more money for me! Haha!" He quickly does the parkour and exits the room.

**(Confessionals)**

Manuel, "Look, if I just flirt with every girl one of them will want to hook up with me. Or at least I think so anyways. Oh yeah! I'm safe! That's pretty cool!"

xx

Eve, "I don't like girls like Taylor. How can she be so nice and happy all the time? It disgusts me honestly."

xx

Taylor, "I will break Eve! She _will_ be my friend by the end of this show!"

xx

William, "Look, I'm going to win this show. I think I'm pretty well rounded and I'm able to do things pretty fast."

**(End of Confessionals)**

Lucas, Daniel, Stella, and Willow all finish the puzzle and begin doing the parkour. Daniel finishes the parkour first, followed by Stella, and then Lucas. Patricia and Dexter are boosting up Willow. They look back at the clock and realize they only have about thirty seconds left. Willow finishes and Dexter gets let up as well. He stands by the door and holds his hand out for Patricia. She has about fifteen seconds to get out.

**(Confessionals)**

Daniel, "It took me a bit longer to do that puzzle than I would have liked. I'll have to step my game up."

xx

Stella, "The puzzle troubled me.. The parkour was a lot easier. I have more athleticism than brains admittedly."

xx

Lucas, "That was a bit too close for my liking. Even I can't make a joke about that."

xx

Willow, "I may have struggled a bit more on the parkour to keep Dexter and Patricia in the room a bit longer! Hehe."

xx

Dexter, "I'm as good as safe, time to set my plan in motion."

**(End of Confessionals)**

Patricia is doing the parkour fairly easily but as soon as she's about to finish Dexter quickly pushes her down and steps out of the room before the timer stops and the room goes into lock down mode. Everyone looks at Dexter in shock. He looks back at them, "What? She was a big threat! Plus now we all get more money since she's the only trapped in there!"

Stella begins laughing, "Nerd boy is right! That is a more money for us! Don't you try to pull that crap on me though!" Dexter chuckles, "As if I'd be able to do this twice. None of you will trust me now! Which is fair enough. I'm playing fairly from here on out."

**(Confessional)**

Patricia, "That asshole!"

**(End of Confessional)**

The thirteen competitors who all made it out of the room all look into the room to see Patricia standing there with her arms crossed clearly pissed off. Scarlett comes across the loudspeaker, "Very evil of you Dexter," he smirks, "however, I think you'll soon regret what you did." Dexter looks confused. "You see, this isn't Total Drama. This is a show called Trapped! Designed up by me. Now you see, you thought you were going to just be doing a classic elimination game and the winner gets a prize. That's not how this show works. Whenever you get eliminated, you will be killed."

Everyone gasps, the room they were just in begins to be filled with gas. Patricia begins screaming. She gives one look at the contestants through the window and then falls to her knees clutching at her throat. She collapses and that's it, she stops moving. Patricia is dead.

The camera cuts to show Dexter's face, tears streaming down it looking horrified at the death he just caused. The camera begins to pan to show the reactions of the other contestants. Ryan isn't really showing any emotion, maybe a little amused. Sarah has broke into full on crying. Freddy just has a shocked expression. Lucas's usually smiley face has faded into a look of pure terror. Eve has the same glum look she has always had, maybe a bit more scared. Willow, Manuel, Daniel, Taylor, Nina, Stella, and William all just have scared looks on their faces. Some of them are tearing up, some of them are shaking. They all share the same scared expression.

Scarlett's cackling is heard, "Welcome to Trapped!" she continues cackling, "This is the future of reality television! Now you're going to want to work together! If you don't you'll all certainly die in here!"

* * *

Well. That's the first episode of Trapped! It might be dumb doing a second fanfiction without finishing my first but I'm doing it anyways! I hope you all enjoy my OCs enough. I didn't really focus on their personalities that much this episode because most of it they didn't realize they were playing for their lives. Let me know your predictions on how you think the rest of the characters will do! There will be more seasons of Trapped! Some might be SYOC ;)

Patricia didn't really have any plans except to seem like a capable competitor only to be the first killed. In hindsight I could have like, shown that a bit more, but this is my first time writing OCs so I don't really know how to do it very well.

**14th - Patricia**

* * *

**13 Lab Rats ****Remain**

**Ryan, Sarah, Freddy, Taylor, Lucas, Nina, Manuel, Eve, Daniel, Stella, William, Willow, Dexter**


End file.
